Piglet's Big Movie
Piglet's Big Movie is a 2003 American animated film produced by DisneyToon Studios, and released by Walt Disney Pictures on March 21, 2003. It is based upon the characters in the Winnie-the-Pooh books written by A. A. Milne. It is the second in a recent series of theatrically released Winnie the Pooh films, preceded b y The Tigger Movie, released in 2000, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and followed by Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005). In the film, Piglet is ashamed of being small after believing that his friends belittle his presence—and wanders off into the Hundred Acre Woods—leading his friends to form a search party to find him.The three flashback sequences are the first adaptations of original A.A. Milne stories since The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. Edited to make Piglet the hero of the stories and to conform to the characters' idiosyncrasies as Disney has portrayed them, they nevertheless retain much of Milne's original plot. In this movie, Pooh changes the name of Pooh Corner to Pooh and Piglet Corner, something that he was originally going to do, but the name did not sound small or much like a corner, which was in fact what it was. Besides the Carly Simon songs, Sherman Brothers music is also featured.In the Hundred Acre Wood, Eeyore (Peter Cullen), Rabbit (Ken Sansom), Tigger and Pooh (Jim Cummings) are working on a plan to extract (harvest) honey from a beehive. The plan involves getting the bees to convey to a new hive by convincing them that Eeyore is a bee. Piglet (John Fiedler) comes up to them during the attempt, but is effectively told that he is too small to help. The plan goes awry when the bees do not fall for it, but Piglet manages to divert the bees into the new hive using a funnel and then seals the hive shut, trapping the bees.However, no one has realized what Piglet had done to help out with the plan, having Piglet feeling uncared for; Piglet sadly wanders away into a deep forest. While in the forest, he helps a ladybug cross a path, a squirrel grab a acorn, and a bird across a river to it's nest. Piglet feels better when he helps them, and re-imagines the plan, except everyone needs his help. He then runs back, leaving his scarf between a piece of wood. Eventually, Eeyore, Pooh, Rabbit, and Tigger notice that Piglet is missing, as they have to run into his house when being chased by the bees when they escape from the fake hive. When Piglet is not there, they assume that he has been scared off by the bees, and decide to find him. The search party is aided by Piglets' scrapbook, in which he has drawn pictures of the adventures that he has shared with his friends. The characters use the pictures to tell the stories depicted therein. They are joined by Roo (Nikita Hopkins), and together the five friends search for Piglet. When Piglet returns to the place where the plan happens, he finds a broken honey pot and the ripped-up hive. He assumes the worst, but when encouraged by the ladybug, squirrel and bird, he decides to try to find them.One of the stories told is how Piglet bravely met Kanga and Roo when they moved to the 100 Acre Wood, and a second story is the expedition to find the North Pole, where Piglet uses a long stick to save Roo (who has fallen in the river). His heroism is overlooked when he gives the stick to Pooh and tries to catch Roo, who has been catapulted into the air during the rescue attempt. Christopher Robin (Tom Wheatley) arrives as Roo is caught by Kanga (Kath Soucie) and then credits Pooh with finding the North Pole (the stick he is holding in his paws). Back in the present, the friends regret not sharing the praise with Piglet. When the friends find Piglet's scarf that he accidentally left when he was in the forest, and it starts to get cold and dark.A third story told is the building of The House at Pooh Corner. Here Piglet comes up with the idea to build Eeyore a house and he and Pooh are joined by Tigger to build it. Tigger and Pooh do most of the work, whilst Piglet, unintentionally, gets in the way. The final house, however, is a disaster, but Tigger and Pooh go off to tell Eeyore about the house. Unfortunately, the house is being held together by Piglet, who eventually loses his grip and the house collapses. Pooh then suggests that Eeyore could live with him, and he and Tigger go to inform Eeyore of the news. Eeyore reveals that the pile of sticks Tigger, Piglet and Pooh took to build Eeyore a house was Eeyore's house, but Piglet arrives to tell them all that the house is fine. It is revealed that he rebuilt the house himself, but the location remains as Pooh Corner, since Pooh "would call it 'Pooh and Piglet Corner', if 'Pooh Corner' didn't sound better, which it does, being smaller and more like a corner".Back in the present, an argument between Rabbit and Tigger ends with the scrapbook falling apart and then falling into the river. Without their guide, the friends return to Piglet's house and, after a time, start to draw new pictures of Piglet and his adventures, some of which are new. The pictures of Piglet's old adventures make Piglet look more heroic. Then, the friends again resolve to find their missing Piglet and go back out to find him. They come across several pictures from the scrapbook, which have floated downstream and then find the books bindings, suspended on a broken hollow old log, overhanging a raging waterfall. Pooh goes to retrieve it, but falls into a hole in the log. The others try to reach him, but the rescue attempt is just too short. Just as they ask who can help, Piglet arrives and attempts to help haul Pooh to safety, just as the log begins to collapse.Eeyore, Rabbit, Roo and Tigger are knocked back by a strong current of water along the log and now stand by the edge of the ravine, next to the waterfall, but the log inside which Pooh and Piglet were trapped has fallen far into the waters below. The survivors begin to cry but are soon joined by a sad-looking Pooh and Piglet, who have managed to escape. Happy, the friends take Piglet to show him their new drawings, including a large one of Piglet dressed as a knight in shining armor. The next day they hold a party, but Pooh interrupts, taking Piglet to Eeyores' house, where he has changed the sign to read "Pooh and Piglet Corner"; "the least they could do for a little Piglet, who has done such big things!".At the beginning of the closing credits, Carly Simon reprises in a live-action sequence the song "With a Few Good Friends", which originally appeared during the scene showing the building of the House at Pooh (and Piglet) Corner, before it ends with the music from the rest of the film. Category:Animation